robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Old Facts
This page lists facts that have been removed from the Did you know template. *...that Carbide is the only robot to have finished second in a national championship on multiple occasions? *...that Lizzard was the only Wildcard robot in the Grand Final it made the final of, but failed to reach the final battle in the series it won its heat? *...that Series 4 runner-up Pussycat won that series' Most Original Entry? *...that two out of five of the runners-up in Robot Wars: The First Wars were directly immobilised by Roadblock? *...that Cassius was the only robot to be immobilised via the pit in a Grand Final battle? *...that three House Robots were designed by Robin Englebright from the Killer Carrot 2 team? *...that Sir Killalot and The Sentinel are the only House Robots to never have been flipped over by a competitor? *...that Matilda is the only robot to have flipped robots Out of the Arena with multiple weapons? *...that the only House Robot to have its name written on it was Sergeant Bash? *...that Cassius Chrome and The Sentinel were the only House Robots to never be made into Pullback toys? *...that Firestorm has the longest running list of consecutive sequentially numbered robots in Robot Wars at 5? *...that Plunderbird 1 is the only robot to use 1''' as an suffix to its name? *...that part-sequential names existed on the robots: Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Iron-Awe 2.1 and Judge Shred 2½, Malc 1.5 and Sub-Version 1.1? *...that four robots can claim to have the biggest number for different reasons? Iron-Awe 6 is the highest official sequential robot name, Androne 4000 has the highest standalone number, 8645T contains the largest number written as an integer, while 6 Million Dollar Mouse contains the largest representation of a finite number? *...that two robots were named Infinity, one which competed in the Dutch Wars, and one in the British Championships? *...that 20 robots in the history of Robot Wars never picked up a combat defeat? *...that Tut Tut holds the record for most battles without defeat, at 7? (6 wins, 1 draw) *...that of the three undefeated walkerbots, Jim Struts is the only one to face wheeled opponents? *...that only three of the undefeated robots competed in that main competition? *...that Typhoon amassed the most trophies of all undefeated robots, with three? *...that Team LOGICOM (team behind The Revolutionist and Spin Doctor) is the only competitor in Extreme Warriors to reach the finals less than 50% of the time, and the only runner-up in all Robot Wars to bear this statistic? *...that within two series, Ironside3 and Pulsar fought each other in two heats across five battles? *...that of all the UK Championships, Heat O was the only heat to always feature a previous year's heat winner? *...that in The Second Wars Semi-Finals, G.B.H. was eliminated with a score that would have put it as high as second in the other semi-finals. *...that Apollo is the only Grand Champion in Robot Wars history to have reached the Grand Final via wildcard? *...that Jeremy Clarkson presented the first series of Robot Wars? *...that Apollo is the only UK robot to flip Dead Metal, and Matilda when being equipped with her flywheel? *...that of the four heat finalists that lost to the Series 4 Grand Finalists, only Raizer Blade did not reach the top eight in a subsequent war? *...that of the twelve semi-finalists of Series 3 to return for Series 4, only four robots performed at least as well, whilst only Wild Thing improved on its performance? *...that of Firestorm's four wins over Panic Attack, it was able to achieve knockouts in Extreme but relied on judges' decisions whenever they met in the main competition? *...that Plunderbird was the first robot to name sequential iterations (i.e. Plunderbird 2) and that no other robot would do this under The Third Wars? *...that there has never been a robot in any version of Robot Wars to begin with the letter Q, the only letter not to have at least one name? *...that out of the 16 robots to compete in the World Series, only Diotoir had competed in a Tag Team before; in fact Diotoir had last competed in the final Tag Team Terror before retirement? *...that as of Diotoir v Terrorhurtz in the first episode of the Robot Wars World Series, every team that reached the arena stage of Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat G has fought every other team, a statistic that took twenty years to come true? *...that both times a robot named Twister fought in the UK Championship, it was in the same heat as Pussycat? *...that Rapid broke Gravity's 13-year-old record for fastest battle when it flipped Track-tion out of the arena in 5.6 seconds? *...that Gabriel 2 is the only robot to take Carbide to a judges decision and lose? *...that Big Nipper is the only the third competitor robot to flip an opponent out of the arena with a flywheel? *...that the 10 Robot Rumble featured more pittings than Series 9 and the rest of Series 10 combined? *...that Eruption is the first robot to win a Championship despite losing its heat? *...that Iron-Awe 6 is the only robot from the original run to make its reboot debut in Series 10? *...that only two heats in Series 10 contained heat winners from the previous series? *...that at 70kg, Expulsion is the lightest competitor in Series 10? *...that Magnetar's weapon is called a '''drisc, a combination of the words drum and disc? *...that when flipped, Apex can use the gyroscopic imbalance caused by the spinning bar being below the body to flip itself back onto its wheels? *...that a minibot named Nigel Barrage was almost entered alongside Donald Thump, but could not do so due to weight restrictions. *...that The Swarm is the first robot to enter a clusterbot made up of four similarly sized robots, rather than a main robot with minibots. *...that the second heat of Series 10 is the first heat ever not to feature a series newcomer; all competitors have appeared in at least one previous series of Robot Wars. Prior to this, the closest any heat came to having an all-veteran line-up was Heat I of Series 6. This is a trait it also shares with the later Heat 5 of the series. *...that the name Androne 4000 contains the highest numerical figure in any UK robot’s name, and the second-highest number in any Robot Wars competitor overall, behind 6 Million Dollar Mouse. *...that if all Clusterbots and robots with minibots had qualified for the 10-robot rumble, then there would have been twenty individual robots in the arena at one time, excluding the House Robots? *...that in all three wars they both entered, Team Chaos and Bodmin Community College could not face each other before the very last fight of the Series? *...that as of Team Outlaw's winning the fourth episode of Series 9, every team in Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat B has won a tournament, award or reached a UK Championship Grand Final? *...that Clare Greenaway from Dartford Girls Grammar is the only female roboteer to complete the Gauntlet? *...that, excluding robots who had already made a semi-final, only eight heat finalists went on to become semi-finalists in subsequent series? *...that only five competitors have entered multiple UK Championships and never failed to reach the semi-finals (Hypno-Disc, Wild Thing, Dominator 2, Team Dantomkia and Bodmin Community College)? *...that Apollo is the first UK Champion not to have its name written on the machine? *...that Heat K of the Second Wars was the first episode of Robot Wars to feature more than one judges' decision, with all three of its battles ending this way? *...that all four teams in Series 9 that debuted in Series 2 finished third in the head-to-heads? *...that of the eight robots defeated by the eventual UK Champions in their respective heat finals, over half of them (Killertron, Team Big Cheese, Atomic, Team 101, Storm 2 and Apollo) were either past or future semi-finalists? *...that four teams have reached the Grand Final with multiple robots, and three of those teams (Team Cassius, Chaos and Cold Fusion) fought in the Series 1 Grand Final? *...that Panic Attack only won judges' decisions when the judges had to select two robots to go through, losing all five of its one-on-one judges' decisions and its Series 5 losers' melee? *...that no team that made their UK championship debut in Series 5 has ever been beyond the heats? *...that Razer and Pussycat have the most judges decisions of all time with 16? *...that Hypno-Disc is the only number two seed ever to reach a Grand Final, with all four others falling in the second round of the semi-finals? *...that with five out of five wins, Bulldog Breed has the best success rate with the judges of any robot in Robot Wars? *...that excluding its forfeit in Extreme 1's Annihilator, Panic Attack has never lost to a robot that did not make the Semi-Finals of a UK Championship at some point? *...that only seven teams have reached the semi-finals with multiple robots, and that Team Scutterbots is the only robot to have done so with three different robots? *...that no two series of Robot Wars have shared the exact same format in terms of number of episodes and types of battles included per episode? *...that Carbide is the only robot to fight two robots (Behemoth and Apollo) three times each within a single series? *...that Apollo and TR2 are the only robots to have fought three robots on multiple occasions during a single UK Championship run? *...that despite becoming the 2016 Series champions, Apollo scored the least amount of points in the Head-to-Heads in its heat of all 6 Grand Finalists? *...that Carbide and Apollo, the winner and runner-up of the reboot, lost to Eruption and TR2, the winner and runner-up of the 2015 FRA championship? *...that every robot in the 2016 Series lost at least one battle? *...that until 2016, Big Brother, Scutter's Revenge and Firestorm 3 were the only robots to win an episode of the main competition despite losing a battle in it? *...that Storm 2's ground clearance was so low that it could push a piece of paper around without driving on top of it? *...that Razer is the only one of the 6 UK champion robots to enter the 2016 series? *...the The General's appearance in Heat 1 of the 2016 series came 17 years after its first appearance in the Robot Soccer Competition of Series 3? *...that despite having no seeds, every Heat of the new series contained a semi-finalist from Series 7? *...that Episode 1 of new series contained four teams (Team Razer, Team Make Robotics, Team Hurtz and Team Carbide) that took part in ABC's BattleBots? *...that Sumpthing, Infernal Contraption and Gyrobot have been displayed in museums since Robot Wars ended? *...that the Milly-Ann Bug team got the idea for their robot after distributing a questionnaire amongst their work colleagues to get ideas for robots, then picked the most interesting suggestion? *...that Robot The Bruce was built in just four days? *...that Philipper is the only robot to have appeared in all four versions of Robot Wars, the English, the Dutch, the American and the German? *...that John Bell of Scorpion bought Dantomkia, the robot that defeated Scorpion in Series 7, after Robot Wars, while Stuart Barnwell, driver of the other robot to defeat Dantomkia in Series 7, joined its team in the 2016 series? *...that the Heat Final of Heat F of Series 2, between Panic Attack and Disruptor, both of whom are Welsh, was the only UK Heat Final where neither robot was English? *...that the Series 7 version of Storm 2 with the Lifting Arm weighed less than its original weaponless version from Extreme 2? *...that in the original run, the T.R.A.C.I.E. team were the only Grand Finalists never to compete in another series? *...that Gemini was not in fact the first Clusterbot to be built for a Robot Wars Competition, but that a lightweight named Triple Redundancy competed in American Robot Wars 1996, before the series had been picked up for TV? *...that Judge Martin Smith was part of the Cruella team in Robot Wars: The First Wars? *...that Dead Metal has fallen into the Pit of Oblivion four times, the most out of all the House Robots? *...that the only two robots to reach the UK Grand Final more than twice (Hypno-Disc and Firestorm) have never won the championship? *...that over the course of The Second Wars, all five of the House Robots fell into the Pit? *...that The Sixth Wars was the only series where all the semi-finalists were English (apart from the The First Wars which only had a grand final)? *...that Storm 2 had the same Power-to-Weight Ratio as a Renault Clio V6? *...that one of the students who helped to build T.R.A.C.I.E. was Joe Thomas from The Inbetweeners? *...that every team who defeated a robot from Team Tetanus in the UK Championships went on to lose to the eventual series runner-up? *...that T.R.A.C.I.E. was the only Series 1 Grand Finalist not to complete the Gauntlet? *...that Thermidor 2's driver, Ian Harvey, is the cousin of YouTube and Channel Awesome comedian Stuart Ashen? *...that Comedian Daniel Sloss made his TV debut as part of the Bot Out Of Hell team in UK Series 5? *...that the four Grand Finalists of Series 4 have all been flipped out of the arena in later series? *...that Team Chaos and the Cold Fusion Team were the only two surviving teams from the Series 1 Grand Final to enter Series 4 and that coincidentally, they met in the Grand Final of Series 4 as well with Chaos 2 and Pussycat respectively? *...that autonomous robots were permitted by the rules of Robot Wars? *...that Dantomkia was in Heat C of all of its main series appearances, and in the first two wars flipped a robot out of the arena in the second and third rounds? *...that Killertron, Stinger and Terrorhurtz made the Grand Final during the only series they won a heat in? *...that the combined distance covered by the Series 1 competitors in The Gauntlet was 340 metres? *...that Chaos 2 and Razer never reached the Grand Final in the same series? *...that Firestorm only made the Grand Final when Philippa Forrester was the pit reporter? *...that the first wheel of Milly-Ann Bug to be destroyed by Razer (the rear right wheel) had also been destroyed by Pussycat in the battle prior? *...that Dominator 2 scored the quickest immobilisation in its debut battle, knocking out Henry 2 in just two seconds? *...that (until the reboot) Behemoth was chronologically the first and last robot to be thrown by the Floor Flipper? *...that Demolisher was used as a prop by Dr Zulu in his column in the original run of the Robot Wars Magazine? *...the Series 7 stats for Lightning were actually its Extreme 2 version (two flippers)? *...that Series 5 was the only series to feature all the semi-finalists from the previous series? *...that only 3 of the 12 seeds in Series 6 were never thrown out of the arena? *...that Ming Dienasty was the only seed to enter the arena in Series 7 that never threw an opponent out of the Arena, nor been thrown out itself? *...that all of the Grand Finalists of Series 3 and 4 fought and lost to Tornado in later series? *...that the two annihilators in Extreme 1 could potentially have featured as many as eight robots not seen in Series 5? *...that Bigger Brother has battled more UK Grand Champions than any other robot, competing against 5 out of 6? *...that, out of all 7 series, heats L, M and N have never had a heat winner go on to reach the grand final of the concurrent main competition? *...that of the 36 competing teams/drivers from the First Wars (including the Stock Robots), exactly half of them returned for the Second Wars? *...that only one of the six robots to come first in both the Gauntlet and the Trial (Robot The Bruce) went on to win its heat? *...that no Annihilator except the first was comprised entirely of robots that had taken part in the chronologically-closest main competition? *...that Philipper is the only robot to have appeared in all four national versions of Robot Wars (UK, US, Dutch and German Series)? *...that the UK series of Robot Wars was broadcast in Nepal, still keeping the original English commentary? *...that no featherweight champion has ever returned to defend its title? *...that every time Cassius lost a battle, it was pitted? *...that during Robot Wars: The Third Wars, Robot Wars averaged a viewer share of around a third, far higher than any other show in its slot? *...that X-Terminator, Tornado and Thermidor 2 are the only UK Series Semi-Finalists to have reached multiple semi-finals on non-consecutive occasions? *...that the first three champions of Robot Wars lost their crowns to flippers and the final two lost theirs to rammers? *...that of the returning Series 2 semi-finalists, only 3 from 11 reached the semi-finals in Series 3, and the trio fell in the second round? *...that with the exception of Hypno-Disc in Series 4, the #2 seed never made the Grand Final? *...that no roboteer has competed in every main UK series? *... that numerous robots in Robot Wars had sponsorships, but an official ban prevented these sponsorships from being displayed on the robot? *...that when her vertical flywheel was introduced, Matilda was meant to have interchangeable weapons, but only ever used the chainsaw in the US series? *...that an episode containing American robots was slated for Series 2, but was cancelled after a backlash against Mentorn by the competitors? *...that Team Hurtz captain John Reid is the brother of 2004 British Touring Car Independent's champion Anthony Reid? Coincidentally, this was the same year his machine became UK champion. *...that Tornado is the only UK Champion to defeat the previous champion en-route to winning the title? *...that Steg 2 was the only robot out of the Series 4 top 10 seeds not to participate in any side competition during the series including the Christmas specials? *...that despite finishing runner-up in the first Dutch series, Lizzard lost three times during the same competition, which is more than any other finalist in the history of the show? *...that from the fourth series onwards, the reigning champion always fought an unseeded machine in the second round of the semi-finals? *...that apart from Bigger Brother, Team Cold Fusion has faced every UK Grand Champion and runner-up of the first six series? *...that in Heat B of the Sixth Wars, all three robots to fall into the pit in Round 1 progressed to Round 2? *...that in Heat F of the Fifth Wars, Shunt appeared in all seven battles, and Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot were the only other house robots to appear? *...that X-Terminator and Thermidor 2 reached the series semi-finals whenever Philippa Forrester wasn't the pit reporter, whilst Team Big Brother made the semi-finals only when she was? *...that Henry had a team member named Tom, and Major Tom had a team member named Henry? *...that when Shunt destroyed Major Tom's head, the pieces flew out of the arena, but when Tsunami threw Major Tom out, the head was knocked off beforehand and remained inside the arena? *...that only three robots with Overhead Weapons reached a Grand Final (Bodyhammer, Killertron and Terrorhurtz), but Bodyhammer did not use that overhead weapon? *...that Killertron was the first robot to push another robot into the Pit of Oblivion? *...that of the sixty occurences of a robot being thrown Out of the Arena in the original run of Robot Wars, thirty of them took place in Series 7 alone? *...that in five UK championships and two Extreme series, Firestorm has only needed to use its flipper as a self-righting mechanism twice? *...that Heat A of the Fifth Wars was the only time that both seeds made the heat final? *...that Scorpion qualified for Series 7 by defeating Sir Chromalot in a grudge match from its very first fight in Series 4? *...that the name of Team Panda's antweight, Pants, stands for 'Panda Monium's Antweight Sister'? *...that Crackers 'n' Smash was originally chosen to compete in Series 8, but was not finished in time for its first battle? *...that according to BARB, Heat K of Series 2 became the first Robot Wars episode to top the thirty highest rated weekly BBC 2 broadcasts? *...that of every robot to win an Award (other than Most Promising Newcomer), only Derek and Crushtacean debuted after The Third Wars? *...that all four of the award winners for The Second Wars were in either Heat D or Heat K?